Rose's Arranged Marriage
by Bkipper
Summary: Roseate is visited by her Uncle, who hasn't been see in years. And he's brought a visitor that my spell the end to the girls' home as she knows it. Storm Hawks are kickin butt in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then... this story is centered on my character Roseate, as you can tell by this chapter. But this is just the chapter that starts the plot, so the next chapter is Storm Hawk central. And an OMG THANK YOU goes to **Jazzy Pony** who, besides having awesome stories on this site, gave me permission to put her team the Silver Falcons in here as well. This story takes place in the spring after the _Party of Terra Liluo_, so if you are lost you might want to read that AND _Roseate of Terra Liluo_...It explains everything.So I'll now shut up and let you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------

Roseate sighed, sucking in the spring breeze as she wandered idly along her way. Her basket was almost full of Luley fruit, the grapefruit sized fruits hanging from the green leafed branches budding for summer as well. The sun filtered through the branches, Rose's light hands carefully choosing her harvest. The river nearby gave a calming trickle that drifted through the forest. Her search for food startled a flock of birds, the sparrows and oddly colored finches scattering for new perches. Heron barked and tried to nip at the lower flying birds, jumping on his hind legs. The sudden feeling of surprise caught her as well, the girl leaving the tree to start to head home.

Following the river, which would lead to the water fall, then a trail, Rose heaved the basket more comfortably on her arm. The wind toyed with her brown hair, her blue eyes mirroring the glimmer of the river. The day was pleasant, to say the least. Considering the news she had received a few months ago concerning her parents. The council was no longer sure if Reah and Fallon were alive. So she had assumed the worse in case the worse was what was to come.

The lovely chirps and whistles of birds rang in her ears. Heron trotted next to her, his big paws lightly skimming the ground as he suddenly picked up speed to try to chase a squnk. (Yes, a squnk: a mixture of chipmunk and squirrel, native to Liluo. Pronounced: Squ-unk) It ran, its bushy tail flickering behind its tan and black body, the horizontal strips highlighted with white. Rose shook her head and smiled, hearing the waterfall's roar faintly beginning to announce its presence. But another sound not native to the forest sounds made her stop, Heron now retuning to her after loosing the squnk. Hums of energy alerted her as the Liluoian tried to figure if it was nothing more than her brothers.

"Rose! Rose!" Jay-Jay's faint yell relaxed her, assuring Rose it was indeed them.

"Where are you!? Someone's here!" Yuro added with his voice louder. The statement raised Rose's fear again, and she bolted for the clearing at the falls. Her brothers zoomed over her head as she reached it, Jay-Jay spotting her with a yell.

"Jay-Jay?! Who's here?! Wes? The Storm Hawks?" Heron rested at her side once more, not affected by her urgency.

"No..." Yuro trailed off, sharing an unsure glance with his brother. Jay-Jay shrugged.

"Well then is it the Cyclonians!?" Rose tried to pry it out of them.

"No..." Jay-Jay repeated for Yuro, their sister sighing bitterly.

"Then who is it?!!" Rose was not sure if it was an attack, slowly becoming frantic. There was an unbelievably LONG pause, the Yuro fessed up.

"Uncle."

-------------------------------------

"Uncle?" Rose said as her Uncle Lennox smiled to her from the other side of the doorway, the boys already letting him in. She had traveled all the way home on her brother's sky board, and was still perplexed why he might be here. Like the many other natives to Liluo, he had fled when Cyclonia took power. "Its...interesting to see you here." The Luley fruits were set on a little table, Rose shutting the door behind the siblings.

"I know I've not been here in so long, my dear, but I have some business to fix here..." Lennox trailed off, but suddenly opened his arms. It was only polite to return the odd hug. Rose pulled away to see a boy, about Wes's age, sitting in the far corner of the living room.

"Un-Uncle... who's that?" Roseate responded warily, Heron beginning to growl. Her Uncle motioned for him to come over, the light gracing the boy's figure. His clay red eyes pierced her deeply, striking a familiar feeling she just couldn't shake off. "This is Clarence. He an orphan from a Terra not far from here. Terra Barsha. I believe you've heard of it." Rose's nod was Lennox's only response, Jay-Jay and Yuro dashing off to put their sky boards away. "He's lived with me for five years, and my faith is high in him. I can only hope he receives the same treatment you give to your many friends." Her Uncle's grey eyes sharply looked down to her, making the request an order. Jay-Jay and Yuro returned, the mood lightening in a split second. "My boys!" Lennox summoned them, Yuro's green eyes meeting Rose's with a question wafting silently in the air. "I believe you have fuel crystals for you revolutionary sky boards, am I correct?"

"Yeah!" Jay-Jay replied, his interest perked.

"Do you boys happen to have any Nitro crystals?"

"WHAT!" Jay-Jay's navy eyes lit up.

"NO WAY!" Yuro exclaimed as their Uncle pulled two Nitro crystals from his coat.

"Uncle, you can't possibly-" Rose started.

"Rosie, don't worry. Their boards have foot locks, right?" The odd pet name did nothing to soothe her. Rose only nodded again, letting her brother's accept the gifts with many thanks. "And I have something for you as well." He pulled an orange bracelet from another pocket, all five blood orange little gems strung on a thick silver band. Rose took it humbly.

"Thank you, Uncle. I didn't ask for something but... Many thanks." Rose finished with a Liluoian phrase, her Uncle smiling as she put it on, the gift snapping on her right arm with a click.

"Reah raised you well. May we chat in a more...?" Her uncle looked down to her brothers with a sudden hint of intolerance. "Secluded area?"

"Of course, uncle. The sunroom is pleasant now during the spring." Roseate assured him, letting her last family member loop her arm in his as if to escort her. She rolled her eyes and shot her brothers a look saying: _He's full of it, I know._ They grinned back, running off into the garage. Clarence followed Lennox and Rose, the room opening widely after the doorway. His red-brown eyes seemed to lock on her, and his black hair fell into his face. Rose let her uncle settle in a chair while she sat sideways on the window bench, her form glowing in the sunlight. Clarence sat next to the older man, not saying a word.

"Well, my dear, I must say. Your mother always did have a wonderful decorative style." Lennox commented, casting one glance around the bright room.

"Thank you, Uncle. But what did you need to talk about?" Rose asked, curious to what her Uncle wished to keep her brothers out of.

"Well Roseate, as you know, your parents are now deceased." Her uncle said with a sorrowful tone as Rose sadly nodded, silently hoping if she could prove him wrong someday. "And that leaves me as your only guardian in your family. As well as your brothers."

"I understand the concern, Uncle Lennox. But even after my parents left, we've been fine. I can protect my home." Rose started get a bit defensive, remembering what her mother had said about the woman's brother.

"_He's a con man, that's what he is!" Reah scowled, her forest green eyes flashing. Rose walked into the kitchen to find her mother yelling at a letter._

"_Who, mom?" Rose asked, quite confused. _

"_Your Uncle. Lennox. He never takes into consideration what is important to me, or our family for that matter." Reah turned to her twelve year old daughter. "Be wary of him, Rose. He can't always be trusted, no matter how close he is to the family." _

_Rose nodded at her mother, her own blue eyes shining with comprehension._

"But that's all been luck! Protection from an unpredictable army only lasts so long. Cyclonia will find you, my dear. And that's why I'm here." His light grey eyes scared her of how commanding they seemed in this light. "I am here to put together an alliance. Between you and Clarence here."

Clarence suddenly became a concern for her, and she looked at him. The seventeen year old had been with her Uncle for half a decade, according to him, but didn't seem trustworthy.

"Why Clarence? You told me he was an orphan. What could he do?" Rose felt uneasy all of a sudden. Her Uncle disregarded this and pressed on.

"He has a family. Uncles and Aunts from a culture not too far from here, as I've mentioned. They have promised protection of our home if they may live here-"

"NO ONE lives here but my people!" Rose sat up stiffly, a bit unnerved that her uncle would suggest such a thing.

"Then where are they now?" Her uncle calmly asked. Rose sighed and backed down, defeated.

"Trying to be safe. In other places." She murmured.

"Exactly. I believe that if my boy's people start to come here, ours may come back." Her Uncle Lennox pointed out, Rose still angry that he would give up Liluo to, to, outlanders! But she remained silent; her sky blue eyes trained on the nearly sixty year old man. "So, as your only guardian, I decided that in order to save you, your brothers, and your home from a horrible fate, you will be married. To Clarence."

"WHAT!" Rose stood up, shocked and enraged. "This isn't even your home. It's MINE! And I've protected it long enough to know how to keep it safe. And besides," She sat down again, quickly smiling at her sudden conclusion. "I'm no longer available, Uncle." Rose's face was breaking into a small smile, but her eyes were shining in triumph. It was short lived.

"Who?" Her Uncle snapped.

"I said I was." Rose calmly repeated.

"No, who has taken you?" Lennox barked, a bit louder.

"Wes. The leader of the Silver Falcons." Rose sat straight, proud of her love. Her uncle seemed to seethe in his seat, but was holding it back.

"Well, Rose, darling," She remembered when he used to call her that. "A lot has changed since I have been here five years ago. But no matter. I can change it back."

"Oh no you can't! This is MY home, and I can make you leave." Rose got up from her seat, and was more than ready to use her power to make him, her mother's warnings now taking full effect.

"You wouldn't turn your back on your family, Rose, now would you?" Her Uncle sat calmly, almost unmoved by her willingness to attack.

"You are not family anymore." She simply said, pushing her hand forward. Her mind reeled. No water was coming to her. Nothing at all. "What?" The girl uttered, and she moved her hand out again. She received the same results.

"A child cannot disown an adult, my dear." Her Uncle smiled at her sudden fear. "And you also cannot disown that bracelet I gave to you. You see, it blocks the power you contain with that water crystal of yours." Rose began to try and yank it off, but found she couldn't. "Oh, and did I mention? The only way it can come off is if you use a certain key. Which only I have."

She ran out of the sunroom, somehow knowing that she had to call for help. She couldn't take them on her own. A sudden jerk pulled her to a stop, her eyes beginning to show fear as she quickly gawked back. Clarence had grabbed her tightly around the wrist, his touch harsh and cold. Rose somehow wrenched herself from his grip, her Uncle waiting behind her with Clarence, the seventeen year old breaking a smile as well.

"You can't use the radio either. Clarence disabled it." Lennox's voice scared her, and she ran up the stairs. There was only hope left. Thank God she knew where the Strom Hawks were right now. Her heart was pounding; never before had she been so fearful of her own family. Rose remembered her brothers were in the garage, they would find out later. She finally reached her room, shooting up the ladder to open the hatch after grabbing some paper. A light 'coo' answered her.

"Cosette." Rose breathed out, scribbling on the scrap piece while leaning on the hutch, her pigeon hopping over to come to the door. "Storm Hawks... Please get this." Rose opened the little hatch at the top, her little pigeon complying. The message was slid into the little pouch around its breast, the pigeon cooing the entire time, happy to see its master. "Go to Terra Saharr. I pray you understand this time."

Rose calmed down for a moment, sure that this was her ticket to freedom. Before opening her hands to let Cosette fly away, she sighed.

"Soon we will both be free, I hope." Rose thrust the bird into the air, the coos cut off with the sudden fluttering and flapping of its wings. "Only time will tell." The sentence came out strained, her words lost in the breeze that had seemed alluring that morning.

Not a second after, the hatch was flung open against the roof with a deafening slam. Her brothers burst out, lightly laughing as they ran to her when Clarence popped up as well. The older man lagged behind, letting Clarence help him up. Yuro heard the bird making its way and let out another laugh.

"Too late!" He cheered, Jay-Jay chuckling as well. "I told you our eavesdropping would help someday." The brown haired boy said smartly, still in disbelief how one slime crystal and two snobs could give so much amusement.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Their Uncle scoffed. "Your sister is powerless, your communication is down, and your sky board crystals are drained because of those fake Nitro crystals."

The last statement started yells and demands from the boys, Rose clutching them to her sides. After scolding them, she turned on her Uncle and his accomplice.

"Too late." Rose removed her hand from Jay-Jay to point to Cosette, who was nothing but a mere dot. "The Storm Hawks will be here soon. With guests." Clarence sent her Uncle a look, anger and impatience mixed together with a horrible combination.

"Well then," Her Uncle straightened his tie and collected himself. "If they are far away from here, then they won't make the wedding. Because it's now three days away, thanks to your bird."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh. My. God. Fly, Cosette, fly!! Review for the next chapter. Aw what the heck, I'll update anyway...


	2. Chapter 2: Message Received

I don't have anything to say: **Chapter two: Message received **

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piper, why can't **I** make the bargain?" Finn whined, Piper becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Because Finn," She huffed, Aerrow taking a step back from her side. "The last time we came to Terra Saharr was for that race. And you 'bargained' everyone out of useable pieces!"

"Like a...con man?" Stork added dryly, fueling the fire. Radarr whined.

"Yes! So Aerrow and I are going to get the parts this time." Piper gripped Aerrow by the wrist and dragged him down and out of the _Condor_.

"Wait what!?" Aerrow stuttered, not expecting to be dragged along.

"You just want to drag Aerrow along so you two can get smoochy smoochy somewhere else!" Finn called as they disappeared.

"I'm not getting you that crystal for your arrows now!" Piper countered with, Finn left defeated. Stork sauntered off, heading for the bridge.

"Don't worry Finn; I'm sure you can go later for them without Piper." Junko tried to find a silver lining, but was cut off when Finn stalked back to his room.

"Are you really gonna refuse to get it for him?" Aerrow asked once the two had stepped onto the desert terra.

"Yeah. He deserves it. I just saved him a lot of trouble that comes with his 'bargaining skills'." She released her Sky knight as the two made their way along the markets, finding the things Piper had been reminded by Stork to pick up. "I just don't get how Finn can openly trick people like that without guilt!"

"He's something else that for sure." Confirmed Aerrow, keeping up with the girl's quick paces. She took a sudden left, stopping at another stand. Radarr almost fell off Aerrow's shoulders as the boy turned.

"Hello, miss, how may I help you and your accomplice today?" The man asked, quite content under his shady stand. His broad hat gave him more shade, his brown hair sticking out from the sides.

"Ah, yes. Do you happen to have-" Piper started, listing her parts from the mental notes she had made. Aerrow had to give the man credit; he was able to keep up with the navy haired girl's demands. The older man presented the items in a bag, to Aerrow's relief, as Piper paid for their treasure. "Have a nice day, sir."

"You too, young lady." He tipped his hat as she motioned for Aerrow to follow, the boy grabbing the bag before starting off after her. "Enjoyin' her company, eh, sky Knight?" He chuckled, Aerrow flushing slightly and moving on.

The day went by at an extremely slow pace, Piper always in front of him. She carried what she could, and soon enough decided to head back.

"Aerrow? Aerrow! Come on, silly!" Piper pulled him away from a shady spot, on of the few available to the shoppers. "I want to get back before the hottest part of the day."

"It's not the hottest part yet?" Aerrow commented, gazing up at the clear, cloudless sky. Radarr slumped on his shoulders, whining lightly. The two were now able to walk side by side, Piper slowing down to match his large strides. She smiled and shook her head.

"Not for another hour. It seems like it can't get worse, right?" Piper asked with a smile, Aerrow suddenly noticing how she had suffered in the heat as well.

"You okay?" Aerrow shifted a bag from his left hand to his elbow to put a hand on her back, warmed by the scorching sun.

"I could be asking you that; you looked like you were going to die halfway through our errands." Said Piper as she turned sideways to miss a person with boxes in their hands. If the weather wasn't so hot, she would have taken this opportunity to snuggle into Aerrow's side. Aerrow pulled his arm back from her movement, only to loop his arm in hers; sliding between a bag she was holding up. The two passed the first merchant man again as he looked up from another customer.

"Got yourself a beautiful lady there, Sky Knight!" The man called out, Piper peering from behind Aerrow, the boy only flushing again. Aerrow started walking faster to pass him, Piper pulled with the red head. Radarr grinned back at the man. When the couple had faded into the crowd, he at the woman he was aiding and sighed while tipping his hat. "Young love, eh, what can you do?"

"Who and what was that about?" Piper asked when they had passed him. Aerrow shrugged as his blush died down, his heart regaining its normal rate. The crowd lessened as Radarr peeped in front of Aerrow and into Piper's view. The sky monkey drew an imaginary heart in the air, and then pointed at Aerrow while hiding his face with his other little hand. Piper slyly grinned. "Aerrow, are-are you being bashful about us?"

"What?! No, of course not! I mean what-" A shadow overhead cut him off. The _Condor _was in front of them now, their journey almost over. But the ship's shadow didn't concern him. The ship was too far away. Piper didn't notice it and was stopped when Aerrow paused.

"Aerrow?"

"I thought I saw a bird or something. Really low." The Sky Knight responded, Radarr searching the skies as well.

"There's more than one bird in the universe, Aerrow." Piper commented as she slipped her arm from his.

"I know Piper, but it just seemed..."

"The heat is getting to you; we should get inside before anything else happens." Piper gave him a little tug as he reluctantly tore his eyes from the sky. The rest of the trip was silent, but the shadow swooped overhead once more, just as the ship's shadow took over.

"Did you see that? That's what I'm talking about!" Aerrow exclaimed once again, Radarr pointing at the sky and letting out little screeches to signify he had seen it too. Piper put her things to the ground and walked from the shadow of the ship and into the open. Aerrow let his things down as well and stood where he was. The shadow swooped behind her, and then to her left. "Piper!"

"What?" She turned to him as the thing's silhouette flew across the ground behind her. Piper looked back, and frowned confusedly. The shadow advanced onto her shoulder as Aerrow trotted forward. A rustle of wings made her jump. Coos and clicks filled her right ear.

"It's a-" Aerrow started

"Messenger pigeon." Piper finished, taking the bird from her shoulder. "Hello there." The bird cooed back at her, its black eyes wide and alert. Aerrow joined her as she made her way back to the shade of the ship. "Who do you think it's from?"

"Not sure. Maybe we should get inside before opening it." Aerrow suggested while pointing at the message pouch. Piper nodded, picking up some of the bags while trying to keep her hold on the pigeon. "Let me help." The boy gathered up all the rest of the things, plopping them down right as they stepped inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did you find **that?**" Stork moved around them cautiously, eying the cooing little bird. "It could be harboring some disease or sent by the Desert Sirens of Saharr... They lead you in with curiosity." His eyelid twitched, Piper pulling the animal away from the pilot.

"It's just a bird, Stork. Jeez." Finn scoffed at the Merb, Junko asking to hold the little pigeon. Piper gave him permission while keeping the message.

"Awww! Look at this little thing, Stork! How could something like this be dangerous!?" Junko cooed back at the bird, getting louder coos in response.

"It likes you, Junko." Piper laughed with Aerrow. Radarr climbed onto Junko's shoulders to get a better look.

"So, what in the message? Another note from Vapos for their amazing Domo?" Finn asked, leaning on the center table with a smirk.

"I doubt it." Was Piper's only reply as she unwound the string from the paper. Aerrow leaned over her shoulder, trying to read it. "I haven't even opened it yet Aerrow!"

"Alright, alright!" Aerrow gave her space. The paper was finally unfurled in the girl's hands, her gold eyes scanning the paper quickly as her expression changed to dismay as she continued to the bottom. "Piper?"

"What is it?" Finn noticed her expression change as well; picking himself up from his leaned over position.

"You guy's aren't going to like this one bit."

"I knew it was the Desert Sirens!" Stork exclaimed suddenly.

"No, it's Roseate." Piper corrected. "This is her bird, Cosette." Aerrow leaned in next to her again, Piper allowing him to remain there while she read the note to the rest of the Storm Hawks, Junko turning his attention from the bird. "The note reads: _Storm Hawks, my time is short, so this note must be as well. I have been visited by my Uncle and his new friend. Clarence is his name. My Uncle has figured that in order to save my Terra, a marriage must occur. Between me and Clarence. He has drained my power and all the crystals for our sky boards. If you can, call the Silver Falcons for backup. I don't know what else my Uncle Lennox will pull. __**Hurry**__! –Rose." _

A silence settled on the _Condor_, Piper rolling up the note slowly. The silence was filled by Cosette's coos, Radarr whining along and jumping to Aerrow's back. The leader of the squad ran a hand through his red hair, shocked to say the least. Piper gazed back at him, her dismay even more apparent now. Finn's stare of disbelief joined hers, as well as Stork and Junko's looks of pity.

"Well Storm Hawks. I think we've got a rescue mission on our hands." Aerrow stiffened up, determination flickering on in his green eyes. Piper managed a smile. "Stork, set a course for Liluo. Junko, get those part we bought today and hook them up if needed. Finn, contact the Silver Falcons to meet us on Terra Barsha. Piper, send back a reply. If Cosette gets to Rose before we do, at least Rose can hope for us. This is gonna be another Thunder run!"

The team mobilized, Piper dashing to her room to make up a note. Junko headed off for the engine room while Stork began to head for the controls. Finn started to flick some switches to reach the Silver Falcons frequency. Aerrow now held the Liluoian's note in his hand. _Something isn't falling into place here..._Aerrow figured, something tugging at his instinct. _This is more than just a wedding._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooo! Aerrow might be onto something!


	3. Chapter 3: Bearer of bad news

Well this is the chapter where things **begin** to pick up a little. EMOTIONS! Thank yous go out to Jazzy Pony, who is the creator of Jay, Tex, Wes, Mikey and Crowe! Read her story, Out of the mist! It rocks!

Chapter 3: **Bearer of bad news**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay strolled along the windows of the bridge, Tex silently taking the _Osprey_'s wheel as the clouds lazily floated by. The rest of the team was somewhere unknown on the ship. The fair-haired girl let her fingers lightly trace the metal frames of the windows, the glass and steel cold to her fingers. For some reason, Wes had become detached today. Always fingering with that blue necklace Rose gave him before they had parted... His green-blue eyes had become a bit dull, Jay trying to convince herself it was something he ate or that he hadn't slept well the previous night, but she could instinctively sense something was amiss in her brother's character. She could feel it. No matter how many times Wes had told her it was nothing and then walk away, Jay couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Jay? You alright?" Tex asked, turning from the controls for a second. Jay smiled and shrugged, still thinking. "Wes's alright, I bet he's just thinking about his bonny lass." He chuckled and went back to his task. Jay couldn't help but smiled wider.

While continuing her idle walk around the bridge, she passed the ships' communication center. The second she cleared it however, a crackle broke out of the speaker. Jay stopped to turn back at it, unsure what to make of the sudden sound. Tex lifted his head for a moment, and then ignored it. The girl's royal blue eyes remained on the speaker, as if waiting for someone. She got her wish soon enough.

"This...Storm Hawks." Finn's voice, feeble but audible, gave Jay all the reason she needed to respond.

"Finn? This is Jay. What's the matter?" She said while scrambling for the headphones and flicking the switches to lock on him and the _Condor._

"We...got... problem." His sentence was choppy as Jay turned the last knob, finally bringing his voice in loud and clear. "Well, not us, but Rose really."

Tex had joined her now, giving her faces that asked silent questions. She ignored him, catching Rose's name in the light static.

"What?" Was all Jay could think of to say.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, Rose has a bit of a problem. Its kind of a 'home takeover' deal. Her Uncle paid her a visit and is now forcing her to..." Finn's voice went from strong to faint and echo like. "Aerrow! What is her Uncle trying to do? OH! Got it!"

Jay opened her mouth to get more answers out of him, but was cut off.

"Rose's Uncle has got this guy he brought to the place and wants her to marry the guy."

"What in all of Atmos?" Jay exclaimed, confused to say the least. "Finn, cut to the chase clearly please." Crowe waltzed in.

"Hey Dorkweed, hey Jay!" She said cheerily, Tex pushing his hand forward to shush her. Crowe bit her tongue when realizing that Jay was on the communication system. Finn continued.

"Rose's Uncle came with this Clarence guy who is now Rose's fiancé. Unwillingly." Finn ended gravely. Jay unplugged the headphones when Mikey trotted in as well, Tex calling him over.

"Finn can you repeat that?" Jay asked, her whole team leaning in around her to hear as Finn sighed.

"Rose is being forced to marry the Clarence guy by her Uncle Lennox." The blonde's words shocked everyone, Tex's eyebrows disappearing behind his rust colored hair. Crowe gasped with Mikey. "We want you guys to meet us on Terra Barsha so we can share ideas on how to crash this wedding."

"Alright, Finn." Mikey filled in, Jay sitting there silently. "We're heading there now."

Tex took the initiative and went to the controls, sharply turning left. Crowe gripped the back of Jay's chair, Finn sending his goodbyes to everyone on board. The group was still, Tex shifting the handles at the front lightly to steady the ship. Jay switched the communication controls off as Crowe asked the question that everyone was thinking:

"What's Wes gonna do?"

"Nothing. At least not now." Jay answered while keeping her back to them.

"Are you insane?!" Mikey added. "He never stands still if one of us is in trouble. Rose is up there on his A-list with you, and he'll flip for this news. And not in the good way."

"I second that." Tex agreed.

"Well I don't care who third's it, Tex." Crowe scowled at him. "Wes is-"

"Not going to do anything." Jay finished suddenly, getting out of her seat. Her hair swished with her movement, Crowe meeting her eyes with confusion. "He's not going to do anything because we're not going to tell him. Not yet."

"Quite a gamble there Jay..." Tex commented, risking getting his tongue cut off by Crowe. "He'll kill you once he finds out you didn't tell him right away."

"He'll get angry, worried, and worked up for nothing if we tell him now." Mikey was slowly approving Jay's idea, wanting Wes in a better mood for as long as possible.

"So we should let him know once we get to Barsha?" Inquired Crowe, Tex the only one not siding with Jay on this one. Mikey and Jay nodded.

"I still don't think we should-"

"Tex, come on! He'll still know about it, for goodness sake!" Crowe barked at him, her violet eyes making him reconsider.

"Fine. I'll go with it." He turned away from the three, his eyes trained on the passing sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rose stood on the roof where her Uncle and Clarence had left her, Jay-Jay and Yuro at her sides. Her light hands clutched them to her, begging for company. Yuro understood, but still shivered in the light breeze. Rose noticed her brother's chill but forced herself to make him stay.

"Rose?" Jay-Jay looked up to his sister with that quiet, unsure voice. It made Rose's stomach jerk.

"Yes, Jay-Jay?" Her sky blue eyes trained on his navy ones.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked her, Yuro looking up to her as well. The two brothers had always looked up to her ever since Fallon and Reah left. She was all they had left.

"_Be good to your sister, okay?" Fallon smiled at his boys, Jay-Jay's smile trying to break through his tears. "Listen to her, look up to her. She is a strong girl, like your mother. She'll know what to do. Someday you will too." Yuro and Jay-Jay hugged their father tightly one last time, the eight and seven year olds tears leaving stains on his shoulders. _

Jay-Jay needed to know what to do. He was lost and afraid. A prisoner of his very own home. Yuro watched his sister turn her head from him to Jay-Jay, her brown hair falling into her face. Rose's mind raced for a solution, praying to keep her one promise to her father.

"_Roseate..." He smiled down to his daughter, realizing how much burden she was being forced to carry. "Guide them." Fallon gestured to her brothers who were saying goodbye to her parent's squadron. "Don't ever show you're afraid or worried around them. They need you now more than ever, with all the trouble they get into." Father and daughter laughed lightly. "Promise me you'll be their guide to the world, protect them, keep them safe and assured. If you do that, there will come a time when they'll have to be strong for you. Because you'll make them strong." _

"_I promise dad." Rose answered, the twelve year old solemnly swearing to her father. _

"I'm going to stay up here and wait." Yuro gave her a weird look, knowing Cosette wouldn't be back for a day at the least. That bird was always slow. "And you are going to go remove those nitro crystals from your lab and throw them to the wastelands."

"Okay." Jay-Jay now had something to do, the nine year old already heading for the hatch to the house. Yuro stayed behind for a second and didn't speak until his younger brother was out of ear shot.

"Is Aerrow going to get here in time?" Yuro let the question sink in. The family's lives rested in the hands of the Storm Hawks now, and Yuro wasn't so sure that any ship at Saharr could get here in the matter of three days. Heron whined loudly in a manner that resembled a howl. Rose could talk to Yuro more, her oldest brother more understanding. But this was something that she was still taking in.

"I think so." She lied, not breaking her promise. "Now go help Jay-Jay. Clarence might not let him in alone." As Yuro disappeared reluctantly down the ladder, Rose sighed to let out a pressurized breath that had been building in her chest. Ice formed in front of her face, her crystal's power still shining through faintly. The ice chunk fell to the roof with a clatter, Heron backing out of its way. Rose wanted to cry, but a sudden feeling made her stop with sudden shame. _Why cry? Nothing's going to happen._ She considered, and settled for sitting along the roof's railing with a face of mixed emotions. Heron nuzzled his face under her hand, whining a little more. But her hand went to her neck, groping for her mothers necklace. When she closed on air, she sadly smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Did Cosette get sent, Piper?" Aerrow turned to her when she returned to the bridge with books in her hand instead of the pigeon.

"Yeah. She almost got sucked into the engine though. Leave me some time before taking off next time." Piper laid down the books as she settled in a bench along the center table.

"What are looking for?" He asked her.

"Something doesn't seem right about this, this, wedding. Arranged marriages haven't happened in hundreds of years. Except on Terra Rex." Piper pointed out with no surprise to the Sky Knight. "I know it seems silly to think that..."

"No. I don't. I kinda got the same feeling." Aerrow commented to her.

"Hey lovebirds!" Finn called from across the room. "I got to Jay and the Falcons. They said they're heading there right now."

"Good job, Finn. Junko?" Aerrow said to him as he entered, looking disheveled. "How are the new parts working?"

"Pretty good." The wallop answered, wiping a grease smudge from his forehead.

"Nice. Stork?"

"Getting there...We're only a couple hours away." Stork assured.

"Maybe we should hit the books now." Aerrow grinned to Piper, who handed him a big green one.

"You asked for it." She said while scooting over for him to sit next to her. Piper dove into the contents of a history book, while Aerrow scanned a crystal book. Radarr scooted away, not eager to get reading. He settled near Finn, who was absentmindedly looking out to the sky. The sharpshooter gave the sky-monkey a quick pat on the head and scanned the skies again. _Poor Jay...I hope Wes doesn't flip for news like this. In the bad way._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... that's chapter three! The forth one will be longer I swear! R&R por favor, mis amigos!


End file.
